Harry Potter One Shots and More
by xxIndigoRosexx
Summary: This is going to be just some random HP drabbles and short that I think up, so happy reading to all.


It was a normal day at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and his friends, Ron and Robby Weasley (Ron's twin sister) and Hermione were on their way to potions.

"Robby, stop tugging at your robes," Hermione's voice came up and she nearly pinned the ginger's hands together just so she wouldn't be pulling them out.

"You know I don't like Snape, Hermione." Robby'd had a very bad experience with the snake of a teacher in first year. At this Harry turned and grabbed Robby's hand, pulling her along so as they wouldn't be late.

"You'll be fine, he has no reason to poke your buttons, because your the top of his class." Harry said as they stopped above the 'basement' stairs. "Look, the only thing you need to worry about is getting good grades in that class, okay?" The girl nodded and grabbed her brother's hand after Harry let go. She looked over at Ron and he smiled reassuringly.

"Well, would you look at this." A voice they were all too familiar with came from behind them. "The twins are holding hands, the poor always have to rely on others." At this Robby'd had enough. She let go of Ron and stomped over to the Slytherin, she stopped six inches away from his face. She said something only he could hear. She walked away and down the stairs, Harry, Ron and Hermione trailed behind her.

"Maybe she does have some Slytherin in her." Draco Malfoy, still in utter shock of what just happened, headed down to potions as well.

They were in the middle of a delicate aging potion when it happened. Behind Robby an explosion went off, she felt something on land on her robes so she immediately took them of. She turned around to see nobody, though Seamus and Malfoy were working there. 'No wonder it exploded' she thought. Her partner Hermione had also diched her robes. All of a sudden they heard wails, like to see of young toddlers, the whole classroom burst laughing as the girl's walked around the table covered in goop to find young versions of the very people who had made the explosion.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley," Snape said suddenly. "Take Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary." The girl's nodded and picked up the boys wilst keeping their, now too big, robes around them. "You two are also excused from the rest of your classes today." The girl's walked out, Hermione with Seamus and Robby with Malfoy. Seamus had already fallen asleep in the brunette's arms, but Draco was doing his best to make the most noise. Robby did her best to see the innocent child in her arms as just that.

"Draco," She said soothingly, he kept crying.

"You need to relax," Hermione stated,"little kids can tell when you're uptight."

"Draco," Robby relaxed and looked down at the bundle of green and black (similar to her own robes she left behind). She started shushing the pale child, he began to calm down then. The ginger followed Hermione down the bright corridors as she continued to quiet the blonde. She brushed his hair away from his face and began singing the sorting hat's song. After six lines he was softly snoring.

"Your good with kids Robby," Hermione flicked her wand to open the big, hospital doors. The ginger shrugged and walked behind her friend. Madam Pomfrey saw them and walked over.

"What happened here?" She asked as someone in the corner coughed up lollies and chocolate, possibly one of Fred and George's pranks, the girls grimaced.

"Delicate aging potion gone wrong." Hermione told the nurse.

"I see, well follow me." Pomfrey led them to the back of the large room. She opened a small door and ducked through it, the girls followed desperately trying not to wake the childeren. "Place them here." The nurse motioned to on of the beds against the walls. "I usually use this room for quarantine, but since no one is here I thought I might as well keep these two away from those in there." The sleeping toddlers were placed on the bed, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over them.

"How long are the effects, Madam?" Robby asked.

"Two weeks Ms. Weasley." She shook her head." Stay here with them, I'll be back soon." The plump woman bustled out and shut the door. The girls took this chance to look around the room. There were large windows, similar to the main room, except only ten beds lined the walls here.

"Two weeks?" Hermione said,"How are they to be taken care of for two weeks..?" She didn't have long to think on that because the small, white door opened again revealing not only Madam Pomfrey, but Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall as well.

"No need to worry Ms. Granger," Dumbledore's eye held that familiar twinkle. "They will be well taken care of."

"Who will be caring for them Professor?" Robby asked looking back at the now awake children. She picked up Draco and began talking to him again so he wouldn't start screaming again.

"You and Ms. Granger."

"What?!"

"We told you, they're our responsibility until the effects wear off." Hermione stated once again. "Are you two trying to catch flies?" Harry at once snapped his mouth closed, Ron looked confused.

"Draco, come on you need to eat." Robby was stuggling to get the blonde to eat the mashed potatoes she had on the spoon. "Okay that's it." She looked at Harry,"Could you watch him for like three minutes, I need to go ask pansy somthing." Harry nodded knowing not to get on the bad side of a Weasley. Robby walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in between Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle.

"What do YOU want Weasley?" Pansy snarled.

"I'm having an awful time trying to get Draco to eat ANYTHING...can you tell me what he likes?" Robby glanced from Pansy to Goyle.

"Fine, only because I don't want my Dracy starving. He usually eats vegetables and bread, he hates anything with lumpy-smooth texture. He also like most meats aside from fish. Got that?" Pansy glared at Robby.

"Yes and thank you Pansy," Robby quickly headed back over to the Griffindor table. She sat down and put some pulled pork on Draco's plate and tried feeding it to him. He looked at it and went for it. "Yes." She said calmly as to not make the kid jump.

"Pansy is boaring a hole into your head Robby." Ron said as he filled his mouth with more chicken. She looked over at the Slytherins and gave Pansy a thumbs up. She laughed when her raven hair fopped around as she did a happy dance. Just then Draco decided he didn't have enough attention.

"Okay, here," Robby giggled and put some peas Infront of him and he ate. "I'm so happy your eating." She looked at the shrunk Slytherin uniform fitting the toddler. She looked at her own green and black outfit.

"So is this where I never get attention now?" Ron complained.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said from the opposite side of Robby than Draco. "It's as if we're not talking to you at all. Besides I don't want to talk to you while your eating otherwise I'm afraid I'll get covered in chewed food." She grimaced at the thought as she fed Seamus another cooked carrot. The ginger boy pouted and went back to his chicken.

"I think he's full," Robby tried to give him another raw carrot but he refused. She got up and picked the blonde up. "I'm getting this guy to bed. Good night guys." Everyone said good night and Robby took Draco to the Slytherin commons.

Robby walked into her dormitory and closed the door Draco had fallen asleep on the way there so she layed him on her bed. She sat on the green covers beside him. Her hand moved his long blonde hair out of his face, leaned down and kissed his forehead. She changed into her pajamas and once her head hit the pillow she was asleep, beside her a blonde tuft of hair peaked out from under the green covers.


End file.
